1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for transmitting coded data and a method for playing back the coded data.
2. Description of the Related Art
MPEG-2 TS (Moving Picture Experts Group-2 Transport Stream) system is a media transport system widely used in a current broadcasting system. However, there are various limits when cooperation between broadcasting and communication is performed by the MPEG-2 TS system. Therefore, standardization of MMT (MPEG Media Transport) is in progress by MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group), as a new media transport system assumed for use of versatile networks (for example, see NPTL 1).